


In Vain, I Struggled

by snowkind



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: And a whole buttload of everything, Confusion, F/M, Fights, Frustration, Intimacy, Marriage Proposal, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it." Elizabeth panted breathlessly, her cheeks now sporting a vivid red and forehead glimmering with a light sheen of sweat. </p><p>Mr. Darcy exhaled heavily through his nose, his nostrils flaring a bit and his eyes dilated with adrenaline.<br/>The two remained in the same position for what felt like an eternity of subdued pants and electrifying energy lingering in the air. </p><p>When Elizabeth finally parted her lips to speak, she found her voice muffled and lost among Mr. Darcy's lips. He kissed her firmly at first, locking their lips so she didn't even have room to breathe, and then pulled back so their lips were barely grazing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vain, I Struggled

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfiction was written because after watching both _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ within the span of 24 hours, I decided I really needed to write _something_ in order to satisfy my obsession with Lizzie and Darcy.
> 
> Though I really do prefer the sweeter and fluffier dynamic in the original, _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ and **Sam Riley** and just... Phew! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading and... yeah this is kind of embarrassing... (≧~≦）
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!
> 
> P.S.S. In case you didn't know...  
>  **Universe Alteration** : Characters are in the exact same universe but minor alterations of just a couple of plot points or a few character traits are made

Elizabeth stumbled down the stairs while rubbing the weariness away from her eyes. She had slept poorly, dreaming of various unsettling dreams (mostly involving that _wicked_ Mr. Darcy), and in turn woke up on the wrong side of the bed. In fact, she  _literally_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed and found herself alone in Charlotte's room. 

      "Charlotte?" She reached the bottom of the stairs without any sort of notion that the other woman was in the house. 

      "Charlotte?" She repeated again and popped her head in the adjoining kitchen, only to find it empty save for a maid. 

      "Oh, Miss Bennet!" The older woman turned around with a sweet smile perched on her lips. 

      "Mr. and Mrs. Collins stepped out a bit, but I'm sure they will be back rather soon. Did you need something?" 

      "Oh, no. I'm very fine, thank you." Elizabeth returned the smile before moving to the study room. 

A fatigued sigh fell from her lips as she took a seat on the recliner, bringing her legs up to her chest and tucking her chin between her knees before closing her eyes. Never in her whole life had she felt more tired than now. Elizabeth was quick to address that the source of her exhaustion took its roots in the arrival of Mr. Darcy.  _God_ , how she loathed the man. Her mind began to involuntarily recount her multiple, repugnant interactions with him, and in a matter of minutes she managed to make her own blood boil. It puzzled the female how someone could be so haughty and self-absorbed; the thought made Elizabeth shudder with repulsion.

During her attempt to calm her toiling mind with deep, long breaths, a brash knock reverberated throughout the empty household. The brazen knock continued for several more moments until Elizabeth could hear the creaking of the door hinges. She opened her eyes for a brief second, postulating that perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Collins had returned, and then promptly closed them soon after. Whoever it was, it most certainly did not concern her. 

The door to the study gradually opened, forcing Elizabeth to open her eyes and turn around to see who it was. The maid entered at first, sparking a smile to creep onto Elizabeth's rosy lips, and then Mr. Darcy strode in and her smile faded into a grim scowl. The maid left soon after and closed the door, leaving the two to themselves in taut apprehension. 

Elizabeth swiftly rose from her seat and swallowed her surprise at seeing the other. 

      "Mr. Darcy."

      "Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy greeted her with a subtle nod and nervous eyes flitting all around the room. 

      “You have finally arisen... How fortuitous." He continued to say and paused a moment, his eyes now locking onto her face. 

Elizabeth watched with careful attentiveness, and she felt her throat constrict when their gazes met. Mr. Darcy cleared his throat, allowed his gaze to fall to the floor, and then looked back up with a renewed determination gleaming in his dark, brooding eyes.

      "There are some words... I must say.”

Elizabeth parted her lips to speak, discovered that her words were stuck in her throat, swallowed again, and then tried to speak once more.  

      "P-Please do be seated.” She gestured to an empty chair off to the side of the small room. 

Mr. Darcy held her gaze for a second longer before pacing towards the opposite end of the room with his arms behind his back and his hands neatly folded together. He then turned sharply on his heels to face her, completely disregarding her offer to sit. He cleared his throat again, anxious eyes flickering around the room.

      "Miss Bennet... although I may consider you to be decidedly inferior as a matter of your birth, your family, and your circumstances," He paused to look up at her with an odd look of panic burrowed in his features.  

      "My feelings will not be repressed. In vain, I struggled. I’ve come to feel for you a most ardent… admiration in regard which has overcome my better judgement."

Elizabeth felt her stomach tie into a knot and a warmth bloom across her cheeks. She blinked quickly and inhaled quietly when Mr. Darcy fluidly kneeled down in front of her. 

      "So now I ask you most fervently to end my turmoil... and consent to be my wife.”

His calm countenance proved to be a stark contrast to the wild expression that was now haphazardly scribbled onto her face. She waited a moment, and then another moment, and then  **another** moment before she set her jaw in place and clenched her teeth. An awkward silence then began to ensue as Mr. Darcy looked up into her eyes with an indescribable look. At last, she released the tension in her mouth and spoke:

      “If I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you… But I cannot." Her voice faltered for a moment and she barely blinked.

      "I never desired your good opinion... and you’ve certainly bestowed it most unwillingly.”

Another uncomfortable silence engulfed the two for several more minutes until Mr. Darcy lowered his chin down so she could no longer fully see his dismayed face. He furrowed his eyebrows together, processing what Elizabeth had just said, and then looked back up with his brows still knit together. A tight line replaced his lips and it looked as if he had something he desperately wanted to say but just simply could not find the words. Finally he stood up and shifted his weight from one leg to the next in silence while his mind continued to sort through Elizabeth's rejection. 

      “Might I..." He began, the muscles in his face relaxing a bit.

      "Be informed why?" He paused again and took a breath before continuing.

       "With so little endeavored servility, I am rejected.” His voice steadily grew sterner in tone and he shot an almost ill-tempered look at the female. 

Elizabeth instantly felt a surge of anger resound within her and she almost wanted to hit the guy right then and there. Oh, but how improper and ladylike of her that would be! Instead, Elizabeth swallowed hard and suppressed as much of her anger as she could. 

      “You intentionally ruined the happiness of my most beloved sister… Do you deny it?” Her voice still seethed with the overflow of fury that was bubbling inside, and she knew Mr. Darcy could sense her crossness. Yet he returned to his customary, stoic and cold visage and continued to speak as if everything were normal.

       “I have no wish to deny it. I did everything in my power to separate **my friend** from _your sister_.” His eyes barely batted an eyelash when the words left his mouth. 

Oh,  **Bloody Hell!** Forget 'improper' and 'ladylike'! Those adjectives weren't even  _close_ to describing the fiery Elizabeth Bennet to begin with! With one quick inhale, Elizabeth shifted all her weight to her left leg and swung her right leg up to kick Mr. Darcy square in the chest. 

     "How _could_ you!" 

Mr. Darcy staggered backwards and tumbled backwards onto the table behind him, bringing down the glass vase with him in a loud clamor. He was quick on his feet, however, and began to adeptly dodge the various missiles Elizabeth chucked in his direction. 

      “Because I perceived her-" He broke his sentence and abruptly swayed to his right to avoid being hit in the face. 

      "and her attachment to be far simpler than hers to him. I believed her to be indifferent!” He picked up his sentence where he had left it and catapulted the words back towards Elizabeth. 

      “Indifferent!" Elizabeth scoffed loudly.

      "She’s-" One book came hurtling towards him.

      "shy!" Another book.

Elizabeth groaned and though she tried to think of the most civil step to take, she latched onto the first idea her mind offered and quickly lunged for the sharp fire-iron leaning against the wall.

She twirled the metal rod in her hand and took quick steps towards Mr. Darcy, an action that prompted him to move behind the table to gain some distance between them.

      "Did you suggest to Mr. Bingley that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?”

She paused in her tracks and stood with the fire-iron gripped in her hand, poised in a ready position to strike the other if he said something out of line. 

      “I wouldn’t do your sister the dishonor..." Mr. Darcy began to say, his eyes never leaving hers. 

      "...though it was suggested.” He murmured and dodged just in time when Elizabeth brought the fire-iron down, smashing in onto the table. 

Darcy immediately rolled across the table and snatched hold of her wrist before forcefully swinging her down and pinning her onto the table.

      “By Miss Bingley?” She panted and looked into his eyes with an indignant spark embezzled in her lovely, hazel eyes. 

      “By your mother. At the ball.” He replied quickly and unintentionally took the next split second to allow his eyes to flicker downwards to the rest of her body. When he looked up, Elizabeth's face had contorted into a mixture of disgust and outrage. She pushed him off and immediately swung the iron around in a wild circle.

      “Your character was revealed to me many months ago!”

Darcy bent low to avoid her frenzied swinging and shouting, and then shot out his leg to sweep her legs from under her. As she fell, he took the liberty to knock the fire-iron out of her hand. Just as when he thought he had triumphed over her, Elizabeth caught his neck between her legs and held him there in a chokehold with her ankles. He gasped for breath and tried his best to pry her unyielding grip from his neck. 

      “And Mr. Wickham’s misfortune has been at your hand!” Elizabeth shouted in a strained voice. 

Mr. Darcy struggled to reply, the edges of her boots impressing into his neck rather tightly, and settled for decrepit swats against her shoes. 

      “Oh yes, Mr. Wickham’s misfortune have been very great indeed.” He replied sarcastically and grappled with her hold, managing to free up an inch for his neck to take in sweet, quick breaths. 

Suddenly Elizabeth pulled him downwards and then released a coiled punch from her fist. Mr. Darcy stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. As the two scrambled to their feet, Elizabeth seized a knife and turned around just in time to block an incoming punch. They continued the hand to hand stalemate for several more swift instants until Elizabeth managed to bring the knife to Darcy's chest and swipe down, evidently cutting loose all the buttons that lined his vest. Mr. Darcy looked up at Elizabeth after watching the buttons clatter to the floor with a conflicting expression. She reflected the mixed looked, and he took that chance to twirl her around and slam her into the door. 

During her brief stunned period, he picked up the fire-iron and defended himself from the rapid swipes she delivered him with her knife. In one chance strike of his own, the sharpened end of the iron caught hold of the front of Miss Bennet's dress and effortlessly ripped the front of her dress, thus revealing the thin chemise shirt that tightly hugged her body underneath. The sight sent a moment of shock through both parties, and Mr. Darcy couldn't help but stare. When his eyes flickered back up he was met with a face full of boot, and he unceremoniously toppled onto the ground. 

Darcy managed to grasp her arm in the midst of falling, and brought her down with him. He quickly pulled her down and rolled on top of her so his knees were nestled in the natural curve of her waist and his hands pinned her wrists to the floor. 

      “You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it." Elizabeth panted breathlessly, her cheeks now sporting a vivid red and forehead glimmering with a light sheen of sweat. 

Mr. Darcy exhaled heavily through his nose, his nostrils flaring a bit and his eyes dilated with adrenaline. 

The two remained in the same position for what felt like an eternity of subdued pants and electrifying energy lingering in the air. 

When Elizabeth finally parted her lips to speak, she found her voice muffled and lost among Mr. Darcy's lips. He kissed her firmly at first, locking their lips so she didn't even have room to breathe, and then pulled back so their lips were barely grazing one another. 

Another feeling of shock coursed through their veins, and then Elizabeth forced Mr. Darcy off and reversed their positions so she was straddling him instead. Their mouths came together a second time, though there was a most needy and hungry feeling charged with it. Their lips moved in perfect sync until Elizabeth began to focus solely on the male's lower lip, sucking and gently biting it between her teeth. An unprecedented, almost primal growl vibrated through Mr. Darcy's throat, and his hands slid up to rest on the curves of her hips. 

      "Miss Bennet..." He heaved her name between the short seconds of breath he had before his mouth was ravenously occupied by hers. When another groan rattled off his tongue, Elizabeth gasped a breath of air and then slid her tongue into his mouth. 

Mr. Darcy appeared to be  _very_ taken aback by the action and his arms almost went limp against her sides. He stared at Elizabeth with wide eyes and almost forgot to breathe as he watched the close proximity of her face tilt in the slightest of manners. Her eyes were shut close and his fell soon afterwards while their tongues slid against one another in a peculiar fight for dominance. It wasn't long until Mr. Darcy felt like his chest was going to burst, but he desperately did not want to break their kiss for such a trifling thing like air. When he began to feel a bit lightheaded from the lack of breath, but he had to admit that the sensation of Miss Bennet's extraordinarily warm mouth and curious tongue was something he never wanted to end, Elizabeth pulled away and sat back up with a dazed expression clouding her eyes. 

He remained very still during those next couple of minutes, allowing both himself and Elizabeth to catch their breaths before continuing... continuing whatever it was they were doing. Although Mr. Darcy was exceptionally confused over **what** exactly they were doing, he could not deny that he didn't like it nor could he wish to want to leave such an enthralling woman after having so intimately and passionately kissed her. He felt unbearably intoxicated with her taste, and a primitive urge he had did not know he even possessed bared its teeth within him. Adrenaline still coursed through his every cell of being even after he managed to calm his breathing, and he could only stare at Elizabeth with a white-hot, burning desire pitted in his stomach. 

Elizabeth shifted on top of him and just when Mr. Darcy presumed she was going to lean down again and treat him to the inebriating taste of her saliva, she swiftly brought down a knife and jammed the weapon into the floor just a mere centimeter away from his left cheek. He quickly looked up at the female with a mixture of shock and confusion, and his grip on her hips tightened. 

Without another word, Elizabeth scooted backwards along Mr. Darcy's body until she was positioned just on top of his crotch. Any subtle movements she made sent a pang of pleasure through his entire body, and any sudden movements elicited a low moan. He strained to lift his head off the ground so he could see exactly what Elizabeth was doing, but his head quickly impacted with the ground again when she began to slowly grind against him.

      "M-Miss Bennet..." Mr. Darcy struggled to conjure up the strength to say her name. 

His hands began to tremble as he held onto her waist for dear life while she rocked back and forth against him. Elizabeth supported herself up by pressing the bottoms of her palms harshly into his lower abdomen. She tilted her head back and gently bit her tongue in an attempt to stifle her groans when she felt Mr. Darcy's body happily react to her rubbing. The erection Mr. Darcy was sporting hardened by the second and granted Elizabeth a prime spot to soothe the burning sensation she now felt in her own swollen sex.

At this point Mr. Darcy had squeezed his eyes shut again and had brought a fist to his mouth. He bit his bleach-white knuckles and shuddered every time Elizabeth brushed against him. A sore pain began to divert his attention from the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing, and he quickly realized that his cock had gotten so hard that it stretched the fabric of his drawers and trousers taut and felt more uncomfortable than pleasant. Another heavy sigh fell onto his lips and he propped himself up on his elbows. 

      "Mi...Miss Bennet, if you would allow me to r-relieve myself from this gratifying torture... I would most ardently express my gratitude a thousand times over." 

Elizabeth replied with a rapid succession of pants and a pointed gaze. A look of fury danced across her otherwise pleasure-driven features, evidently inciting the male to raise a questioning eyebrow. When he opened his mouth to speak, Elizabeth forcefully pushed him back down so he lay flat on the ground. 

      "We... are not done yet, Mr. Darcy. As I stated before, you could not have made the offer of your hand in _any_ possible way that would have tempted me to accept it. I had not known you a month befor-" A shrill yelp emitted from her when she suddenly found herself flipped back onto the ground with the male towering above her. 

      "Surely you must be joking, Miss Bennet. I understand you and your family have acquired a rather anomalous sense of humor and wit, but that kiss we just shared moments ago and t...this. What we're doing  _now_... It has to mean somethi-"

Elizabeth grunted and applied enough force against Mr. Darcy with her hands to allow her to roll away from under him and stagger to her feet. 

      "It means  _nothing_! I had not known you a month before I felt you were the  **last** man in the  _world_ whom I could ever be prevailed unto marrying!" She panted as her voice rose in anger. Even in spite of the bodily lust she might have felt for him, it did not change the fact that he was and **still** is a horrendous creature far worse than the walking dead that plagued London. 

Mr. Darcy scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his disheveled hair in disbelief. 

      “Nothing?" His chest rose up and down in an erratic manner and he stared at Elizabeth with a distressed look. 

      "You’ve said quite enough madame... I fully comprehend your feelings, and now I've only to be ashamed for what I have said... and done.”

He huffed, carded another hand through his hair, straightened his coat, and took a step towards the door.

      “Please forgive me and acce-"

Elizabeth cried out of frustration and closed the distance between their bodies once more. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Mr. Darcy did not miss a beat this time and eagerly contended to her urgent kiss. He moaned into their kiss and cupped the side of her cheek lightly. When she broke away again his heart sunk and he feared that that would be their last time before she forced him out of the house for good. To his surprise, and to his lungs' surprise, Elizabeth punched him in the chest and quite literally knocked the air out of him. 

      "I despise you!"

The words struck a chord within him and he stabilized himself before attempting to speak. 

      "And I find you irrevocably mad!"

Elizabeth cried out again and rushed their lips together once more. He reveled in the warmth of her mouth and the sweet fragrance that lingered on his tongue when they kissed. Instead of pulling away, Elizabeth guided the two of them backwards until his back hit the edge of the table. Overcome with the vivacity of the situation and feeling the twinge of pain shoot up from his erection, Mr. Darcy spun on his heels and brought Elizabeth onto the table. A feeling of déjà vu washed over his mind very briefly before a hazy numbness infiltrated his mind. Rather than unconsciously looking down this time around, Darcy indulged himself with the enthralling sight of Miss Bennet's slightly shivering body. He glossed his lip with a coat of saliva and bent down to help himself on Elizabeth's neck. He brought down a rain of kisses and gentle bites on her skin, consequently extracting out more subdued moans from the female. When he bit down especially hard on her collarbone than in comparison to his prior nibbles, Elizabeth cried out and tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged his brown locks hard and breathed heavily when his warm lips left her skin to the cold air. Goosebumps rose onto her fair skin and she shivered underneath him. 

      "I _detest_ your existence." She panted and spit the words at him with rage.  

Mr. Darcy, now feeling a blend of irritation and arousal, scoffed and began to lean away from her. 

Elizabeth caught his shirt collar and gripped it tightly to pull herself up. She then moved backwards and took a seat on the table, wrapping her legs around his lower waist. She splayed her hands against his chest, her fingers fumbling with the loose string on his vest where the buttons used to be, and continued to hold him in an intense stare. Mr. Darcy could feel his cock pulse and throb with an aching feeling as she stared daggers into him. His blood felt chilled even though the rest of his body burned with an intense heat. 

In a matter of seconds the two came together in a flurry of distraught kissing and wandering hands yearning to touch bare skin. Elizabeth helped Mr. Darcy slip off his coat and vest in one swift movement, and in another quick motion tore his shirt off his torso. In turn, Darcy lowered himself on one knee and began to untie her shoes and slide them off her feet with the upmost amount of caution. After setting her boots aside, he tenderly grabbed one of her legs and slid his hand along the smooth, silk fabric off her thigh-highs. She rested her other leg on his shoulder so he was caught between both legs, and as he slowly kissed her calf and moved up to her inner thigh, Elizabeth shuddered and tilted her head back in delight. 

As Darcy moved up he had to push the hem of her dress higher and higher, only to reveal more skin and more sensitive spots he could place the most fleeting of kisses on. Each kiss sent Elizabeth closer and closer to the edge, and by the time he arrived at the frilled edges of her bloomers, she could barely support herself up on her arms. Darcy rubbed his palm against her leg in soothing strokes, and he could feel a smile ghost his lips when Elizabeth whimpered at his gentle caressing. His fingers then began to play with the garter belt that squeezed her upper thigh, and the corners of his lips curled higher when he pulled away the hidden knife encased by the garter. Ever since the moment he saw her he knew that he would hold some form of admiration for the female, and perhaps part of it was because she was always ready for the worst. 

Placing the weapon onto the floor next to her discarded boots, he gently set Elizabeth's legs down so they simply hung and barely touched the ground. He stood up from his spot and brought his hands to the waistband of his trousers. Looking up, he found Elizabeth intently focused on his hands. He almost laughed, but soon let out a low groan when Elizabeth suddenly leaned forwards and palmed his erection through the thin fabric. 

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy's reaction and coaxed him closer to the table so she could touch him with ease. When he bumped into the edge of the table, Elizabeth bent forwards and pressed a kiss onto the middle of his chest before she rested her forehead against him. Darcy gaped his mouth open and blinked wide at the trill of pleasure that ran down his spine as she rubbed him. 

A bitter warmth flushed into his cheeks as Elizabeth worked on helping him out of his clothes, and his breath turned raspy and short. When the soft  _fwump_ of the fabric hit the floor and pooled at his ankles, Darcy looked back down and swallowed hard. He felt mildly embarrassed that he was fully _unclothed_ while she was fully  _clothed_. This shame quickly dissipated however and turned into panic when he heard muffled voices coming from outside the house. 

He shot a glance outside of the window and could make out the distinct shapes of Mr. and Mrs. Collins.

Elizabeth let out a muddled cry and slid off the table. 

      "W-Wait, Miss Bennet!" Darcy quickly pulled up his drawers and trousers and then swept the remainder of his clothes off the floor. 

Elizabeth spun around on her heels and faced him with a resentful and flustered look etched onto her face. She didn't know how to feel, and everything about Mr. Darcy seemed both repulsive yet alluring. Did she hate him? Did she love him? 

      "Nothing! You are the last man in the world whom I could ever marry."

The harsh words fell from her lips and she instantly regretted it. A solemn pang of guilt pulsed in her heart and she grit her teeth.

Mr. Darcy pulled his shirt back on and then moved to catch hold of her wrist. 

      "Miss Bennet, I..." He swallowed hard and frantically looked at the closed door. 

      "P-Please forgive me... and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness.”

The moment the words left his mouth the study room door swung open. He hastened past the married couple with his coat trailing behind him. 

      "Oh for Heaven's sake..." Mr. Collins muttered under his breath while Mrs. Collins rushed to Elizabeth's trembling side. 

      "What happened, Lizzie?" The woman brought her into an embrace.

Elizabeth slowly shook her head, nothing but the sound of broken sobs coming from her throat. What had she done? Her mind felt like it was drowning in a multitude of emotions and thoughts, and a heavy sensation fell onto her heart.

Her eyes flitted from the ground to the doorway, and in the distance she saw Mr. Darcy staring back at her. He bowed slightly and then left. 

      "Mr. Darcy..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with my potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters and the complete awkwardness of the ending! Ahaha....................
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
